epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AttackEyebrows12/Epic Rap Battles of the Whoniverse 6: SCP-173 vs the Weeping Angels
Hello everyone, and welcome back to yet another episode of ERBOTW! I don't know how to write introductions so let's get to the battle. Today it's the infamous stone statues from Doctor Who, the Weeping Angels , up against the most feared SCP-173 , in a battle of words to see who is the better monster made out of stone that move when you don't see them. DON'T BLINK. As always, Jella bby made this ballin cover and TK made the title cards ye <3 Now, I do not know a single thing about the SCPs, so I got my good friend Drak to help me write as SCP-173. Hugs and stuff to him :D Go and check out his battles as well, they're s00per c00l. Alright then, let's get this party started! also COLOURS WOO Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V9Ae2-DYXQ Battle Card scp173.png Card weeping angels.png 'SCP-173' (starts at 0:12) Dark raps are letting free, coming from the most renowned SCP. Showing those three ladies of liberty what happens if they step to me. I'm a killing MC, leaving scientists abused when I let myself loose. While those less-threating bitches couldn't catch a British Doctor Seuss! Beating your face so Stoned, you're about to get owned with my toxic rhymes. You're not worth any of my time, even if those fragile Assassins spit the most killing lines. Those Powerpuff Girls made of rock don't have the slightest bit of clue, That this monster doesn't need a Foundation crew, to be through with you! ''' Weeping Angels' (starts at 0:36) The time of the destruction of this foe has finally come. You're too easy an opponent, two verses and this battle will be done. You should feel ashamed! Compared to the entire foundation you're a disgrace! Because your raps are wobblier than the explanation of time by that nutcase! We're iconic villains, while you're more forgotten than the Silence! The real Angels here will make you feel guilty for yourself and serve penance. The angels are taking over Manhattan, and you had best not blink. Because the Lonely Assassins, stronger than Ezio, will dispatch you without a hitch! 'SCP-173' (starts at 1:00) Oh please, think you're The Master here? You babies are so mere and weak! You got the most awful bars, that makes even a dangerous being like me to Weep. Even with my broken grammar I can leave upon your petrified asses a lyrical attack. You're Lonely and that's a fact! Better time-travel out of this battle rap! You'll be the one who shall not Blink, once I'll leave those foes wrecked! So beware, you'll be the next ones who I'm about to break their necks! Plus you'll fade away, once I'll rock these fallen angels with my rage. You don't scare me! YOUR DATA WILL BE EXPUNGED ONCE YOU STEP FOOT IN MY CAGE! 'Weeping Angels' (starts at 1:24) You should consider becoming a comedian! Too bad you're more useful as building material! Rage all you want, but don't overwork your empty hollow big skull. Consider us your visitors, but we'll certainly do a lot more than take a look around! We're vandalizing this place more than Banksy uses your face to spray the Underground! We'd suck your life force out of you. But what a shame! You don't have any! So after we're done, we'll simply leave you here to be forgotten! Splendid idea! I agree! So from these 3 creepy MCs, here's one final message before this battle is done: Unlike the Ponds, you will never ever be remembered by anyone! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! '(A Weeping Angel appears)' BATTLES... OF... '(The screen "blinks", and the Weeping Angel turns the screen black.)''' Who won? SCP-173 The Weeping Angels Category:Blog posts